


how loud are screams if only you can hear them

by fate_of_the_agarwaen



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, also kinda lelouch/cc if you squint, can you hear it, i suppose lelouch/kallen if you squint, idk - Freeform, kinda angsty, lelouch is screaming, maybe you don't need to squint, sort of stream of consciousness, this is what you get when i write when utterly miserable and alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fate_of_the_agarwaen/pseuds/fate_of_the_agarwaen
Summary: when you've lost everything you loved and betrayal takes it all away what do you count as a victory as your screams deafen you?





	how loud are screams if only you can hear them

**Author's Note:**

> because dark empty nights lead to this

inside he was screaming, guns and lights and in the shadows a smile of cruel white and gold and he supposes it’s ironic somehow that nunnally is no more and it’s all his fault and now he will be no more and it’s all schneizel’s fault but maybe it runs in the family, siblings betraying siblings and killing family.

she’s standing in front of him and shouting, words he assumes but it doesn’t matter he can’t understand them now his screaming is too loud in his own ears, if only cc was here she always could quiet those screams but she isn’t she’s gone and that’s his own fault too isn’t it, but that’s not important now she’s standing in front of him and those guns are pointed at her and that’s not good he remembers the last time someone stood in front of guns and the stairs and the blood and the screams screams screams in his ears won’t shut up but he has to do something because otherwise that’ll be her and he can’t let that happen can’t lose her too she’s the last thing left nunnally’s gone and cc’s gone and he can’t lose the last thing he loves.

he laughs and inside he screams and inside he wonders why nobody can hear the screams in his voice but then they only lived in his head never shutting up but he laughs all the same and speaks, spinning words to cut and hurt and scar and burn and she is hurt he sees it that pain and horror and shock and heartbreak inside her but he carries on, words words words more words to hurt her so that she will go go go don’t stand in front of the guns please don’t just go already, and he speaks and hurts and cuts, he always was weak could barely cut someone with a knife but his words they stab deeper than any blade could ever reach, and that’s what matters now.

she turns away and walks away and that is a victory, in the middle of all his plans and dreams and schemes built on blood and ash and sacrifice this is his truest victory that he could save her at least at the end of it all, got her out from under the guns and so he stands ready to meet his death because maybe if he does the screams will shut up forever but he’s weak and his heart’s too loud and the words slip out before he can stop them.

“Kallen, you must live!”

fool fool he’s screaming even more now but it’s too late he said them and she heard them but it’s too late even there because those guns are flashing the light travels faster than sound eight hundred and eighty thousand nine hundred and ninety one times faster he tells himself that bit of his mind that never shuts up but the bullets are coming he knows and so he closes his eyes and stands ready.

**Author's Note:**

> no there isn't meant to be more it's just that


End file.
